Solemnly up to no good
by kalyra666
Summary: After the final battle, both Draco and Harry muse about their history and their feelings toward each other. Not epilogue-compliant.


**Disclaimer:** everybody knows they are not mine, 'cause they belong to each other - erm- to J.K. Rowlings.

**Warnings:** poetry, alternating p.o.v.s, lack of periods if at the end of a verse (it's just my style), some puns and innuendos only suitable for adults (I guess)

**Author's note:** the stanzas alternate between Draco's and Harry's p.o.v.; my idea was a two-colums layout, because they should run in parallel, but it can't be done here. I marked every stanza with D for Draco's and H for Harry's, and also numbered them. You can read them in order or skip every other stanza to get the whole of Draco's or Harry's stream of consciousness. The last shorter stanza is in an external voice. It's the first time I attempt writing something this long and difficult in English (it is not my first language), so please forgive any mistake. Reviews are loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Solemnly up to no good<strong>

* * *

><p>" Scared, Potter?"<p>

"You wish, Malfoy!"

* * *

><p><strong>I - D<strong>

And I'm the one who's scared

that you will never look inside my eyes

and see beyond the clouds I gather there

to hide my soul, that you would never take

the hand you once rejected, should I dare

to offer it again, but I'm not brave

And yet I fear as well when you do look

that you will read what I don't dare to say

in every silence of my pointy face

in every insulting word I throw at you

when I try not to stare with pupils wide

at you - your eyes, mouth, scar, unruly hair

If I've been _Draco dormiens_ for too long

now the tip of my tongue swells up with words

I can not push forward past the tight rim

of rivalry long gone, for it will change

the boundaries between us. Can you take it?

Titillate me and I'll stand to full attention

* * *

><p><strong>I - H<strong>

And I'm the one who wishes way too much:

I wish that I could read inside your eyes

but they are pools of mercury, so still

like two mirrors of Erised, like lakes

of silver deep and shiny, but unmoved

only reflecting pictures of myself

And then your lips upturn the smallest way:

is it a smirk? I dream that it's a smile

hidden and secret, only meant for me,

that every single insult aimed at me

is transfigured endearment, some sweet word

nobody else will get, and this is why

I answer the same way, but I'm not bent

on paths of self-destruction, lion-hearted

to face Forbidden Forests of sure death

in the shape of your face, should you dismiss

my hand held out for you. I'm not this brave

not even after drinking Liquid Luck

* * *

><p><strong>II - D<strong>

Am I too bold for you, do I move too fast?

Provoking you is the bestest of my skills

and if you think that I've got dragon's guts

then tame me, but be warned that just one glare

will not suffice to extinguish the grey storms

into my eyes, the heavy darkness there

but maybe a loving gaze will do the trick:

your irises are emeralds in chains

like gems in dragon's lair, and let me be

the dragon whom such treasure does belong to

I cannot be the prince in Slytherin

if everything that's green makes my breath catch

with longing for your silly speccy face

so will you be the jewel of my crown?

You are the Golden Boy, you never will

but since you are the Chosen One as well

forget both dooming prophecy and Dark Lord:

this time I'll be the one who chooses you

* * *

><p><strong>II - H<strong>

What can I do to have you stare at me

outside my dreams, with longing in your eyes?

Should I walk thrice past the Requirement's Room

till the seventh floor's corridor wears off?

Polijuice into you, brew you Amortentia?

I suck at Potions and I'm not into illusions:

better be your true hate than your fake love

Then I meet you in Great Hall or Quidditch Pitch

and I do neither dare to hold you gaze

nor call your given name, well, not aloud

for, Draco, you've got stars named after you

there's a whole constellation mocking me

with pale and silent beauty out of my reach

and, Draco, that's the name of raging beasts

of impossible beauty and vicious thorns

but should I ever wish to find my death

upon a fire-breathing dragon's lips

it is your mouth that I'll be looking for

* * *

><p><strong>III - D<strong>

Sorry for being your bane in Hogwart years

but were you just to ignore me, I could not stand it

You know they say that opposites attract

and I chose hate over your disregard

for I craved your attention, and you could not

be indifferent to your nemesis. Forgive

every prank, every jinx, your broken nose

Give head - erm - heed to me and let us come

all the way round from foes to more than friends

Here I swallow my dignity for you:

did you know that when in ferret's skin

I only wished to be your fluffy pet?

Inside the Secret Chambers of my heart

there's still a Basilisk. You are the one

he'll listen to, the one who can defeat it

parseltonguig my pride into submission

until I'll hear the Phoenix of your soul

making me healed and whole and worthy of you

* * *

><p><strong>III - H<strong>

There're always been strong feelings between us

and you know what they say about fine lines

If I had a Time-Turner to first year

I'll take your hand in mine, never let go

I remember your face, so fair and thin

with eyes gone huge, while throwing snakes at me

I wish I used my parseltongue on you

to see what comes from duels, see if you will

behave like a good Slytherin to me

writhing and coiling at my hissed word

There was no need for your Dementor's trick:

already I had lost my mind for you

falling hard, and I already knew

without even the luxury of your kiss

the hopelessness of unrequited love

And yet I never dared to give up hope

or quit the silent following your name

on the Marauder's Map, in nights obsessed

* * *

><p><strong>IV - D<strong>

Nevermore will I weep and whine with ghosts

but should you ever find me in tears again

and want again to split me open wide

to quench your needs in my upsurging blood

there are so many spells at your wand's point

better than Sectumsempra. Will you dare

to lay your hands upon my flesh so pale

to slowly stroke instead of strike with rage

or will you ever be the Gryffindor

too pure and innocent for every thing unclean

that I'm willing to offer? It won't hurt

for more than a few seconds, it's not like

you never ever relished my pain

But then, I've seen the way you ride a broom

and I'd like you anyday to try out mine

for the grip of your muscles, the delight on your face

'cause since the very first school Quidditch match

it's not the Golden Snitch I aim to catch

* * *

><p><strong>IV - H<strong>

You were the cutest ferret that I've seen

but then you are more beautiful as man

with your face etched clear, even in pain

or turned to wrath, when I was blind to see

the despair in your eyes, the wetness there

when you were crying and I made you bleed

feeling like my own heart was slashed as well

but there is a dark corner in my soul

where I am glad for the crisscross of scars

left on your chest, contrasting the Dark Mark

with my brand of possession, cutting hope

into you. But do believe me, now

I'd rather have you Crucioing my nerves

than hurt you again or raise my hand in rage

upon your pale perfection. Maybe time

has made me bold enough now to confess

fistfighting was the only way to touch

how else could we get close, if not exchanging blows?

* * *

><p><strong>V - D<strong>

You make a complete Hufflepuff of me

and although I despise it, must surrender

just like I did under your hidden stare

- but I felt you were there, believe me I did -

when I could not kill Dumbledore, but killed

any hope to deserve to be loved back

'cause despicable me, I'm unredeemed

And still you saved me from the Fiendfyre

so I will hold on memories of flight

and warmth a-blazing where my arms did touch

your body tense and supple, strong and hot

I did feel precious for a moment there

but then, you are the Saviour, that's your job

Yet how can I dismiss the way I feel?

Seeing you limp as dead undid me to the bone

the light of the Unforgivable the only sickly green I've ever seen

and when you opened up your greens again

I vowed, and it's Unbreakable, that I would never let you slip away

* * *

><p><strong>V - H<strong>

And there you stood, all shivering but set

more beautiful than Veelas to my eyes

with hair like moonbeams spun, as fair as stars

on the Astronomy Tower, in the night of doom

when you defied Lord Voldemort alone

by lowering you wand. I dare to hope

you felt me there, that you draw strength from me

Let misjudgments be buried and forgotten

you had courage to rebel, you're untainted

Then we started to save each other's life:

you did not give me away, I lifted you

from fiery raging hell into my arms

and you did hug me then, gripping me hard

I held your heat with me and into the war

I went with hope of coming back to you

and not for Deathly Hallows did I win:

remember I could only save the world

because I've had your Hawthorn in my hand

* * *

><p><strong>VI - D<strong>

So this is when my banter falls apart

and I stand bare of masks in front of you

allowing all my wishes and my fears

to well up and be seen inside my eyes

and it's not smoke and mirrors, this is truth:

that I did yearn for you, and long and pine

and now I hope you won't be scared away

should feelings I kept hidden be undisclosed

I'll shout your name from the highest tower here

so loud even the Giant Squid will hear me

In a spurt of wild magic, one of the purest kind

I have shattered my heart in tiny pieces

and I will fold you a thousand paper cranes

putting a slice of it in every one

and send them all to you on the gentlest breeze

for you're the very Horcrux of my soul

Let me swallow your fears within this kiss

and I'll be your Love-Eater from now on

* * *

><p><strong>VI - H<strong>

When I died, I had time to search my heart

before my resurrection, and no more

I'm frightened by the cravings I found there

If I had been afraid of your rejection

I saw your face the moment I came back

and maybe it's time to step into the sun

stripped of shyness and fears, and shed the Cloak:

no more will I be invisible for you

and should you smile at me with glowing eyes

wandless spells of Patronus will I cast

without conscious intention. I'm expecting

at least a thousand stags leaping around me

conjured by dreams of you loving me back

or will they take silvery peacocks' shape?

I feel like I should bear another scar

not lightning bolt but dragon, carved with care

upon my heart, and if desires match

your gorgeousness, all wishes will be granted

* * *

><p>"Wish for you to be mine, Harry"<p>

"Scared you would never ask, Draco"

* * *

><p><em>So this is how they made their peace at last<em>

_and more than peace, this is how they made love_

_under the Whomping Willow stilled branches_

_- Wizarding world and Muggles both rejoicing -_

_when Draco dared, when Harry did surrender_

_and the Mischief was managed, evermore_


End file.
